AFFECT
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Setiap pecinta pasti ingin memiliki orang yang dicintai. Mampukah kau melawan dirimu sendiri untuk melepasnya?. awal kisah se7en dan Changmin, dari sudut pandang Se7en. (Se7Min and sedikit TOPxGD)


**AFFECT**

.

.

Main cest:

Choi Dong Wook = 7 th.

Jung Changmin = 1 th.

Disclaimer : mereka bukan punya saya.

 **Warning : yang dibawah umur harap jauh-jauh.**

 **.**

.

Summary : sequel CRUSH. Setiap pecinta pasti ingin memiliki orang yang dicintai. Mampukah kau melawan dirimu sendiri untuk melepasnya?

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan perasaan yang tumbuh dihati seseorang, padahal iapun tak meminta memiliki rasa tersebut. Dunia kadang sangat tidak adil menilai seseorang, orang yang mati-matian mempertahankan ideologinya pasti dianggap menyimpang dan berbahaya.

#plak. Abaikan curhatan saya, lagi galau. Gara-gara temen-teman pada nikah ortu jadi mendesak saya segera menikah. OMG, i'm still young, Mom! Saya yang lebih condong ke _western_ soal pernikahan jadi dianggap aneh sama orang lokal. Huhf...

Mari menyimak dongeng saya...

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san...

.

.

Choi Dong Wook adalah pemuda jenius yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai Se7en si pengendali sihir terhebat di Ppalgu. Tidak banyak yang tau bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pangeran dari Negeri Ppalgansaeg Gujang, atau Ppalgu. dia memiliki saudara bernama Choi Siwon dari ibu yang berbeda, mereka hidup rukun walau terkadang ada rasa iri dihatinya karna sang Ayah lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Mungkin karena Siwon lahir dari selir kesayangan Raja, sedangkan Se7en lahir dari rahim permaisuri yang dinikahi oleh raja karna suatu keharusan. Sebagai putra mahkota hidupnya sangat keras sejak kecil, bahaya sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Bahkan diusianya yang menginjak lima tahun sang Ibu meninggal karena melindunginya, sejak saat itu dia selalu menyendiri. Dong wook kecil tidak berteman dengan siapapun karena takut membahayakan sang teman, dia hanya bermain dengan Siwon saja. Itupun atas berkat usaha keras dari sang ayah yang mendekatkan mereka. Mulai dari sini akan saya ceritakan pelan-pelan.

...QQQQQ...

Setahun setelah kematian sang Ibu. DongWook kecil menangis sendirian didalam kamar. Ia merindukan Ibunya. Usianya baru enam tahun dua hari yang lalu, tepat saat peringatan kematian Ibundanya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari kepelukan sang Ayah, tapi tidak bisa. Baginda Raja tengah sibuk menstabilkan kerajaan bersama seluruh menteri, Kerajaan sedikit kacau karena banyak penyihir jahat yang menyerang rakyat.

"Pangeran..." panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut keibuan.

Dongwook sedikit kaget, dia tidak mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"ibu..." Dongwook turun dari ranjangnya dan menghambur kepelukan selir Jiyoung. Hubungan mereka cukup baik walau jarang bersua. Selain sebagai istri sang Raja, Jiyoung yang seorang namja juga menjabat sebagai ketua intelijen negara yang bertugas mengawasi seluruh aktifitas penggunaan sihir. Dan dia lebih suka berkelana.

"ibu disini, Pangeran..." Jiyoung mengusap lembut rambut Dongwook.

Dongwook terus menangis selama dua jam, Jiyoung dengan penuh sayang menemani Dongwook. Mengusap-usap punggungnya, serta mencium keningnya menyalurkan kasih sayang.

"ibu akan meminta pelayan membuatkan air hangat, tunggu sebentar" Ucap Jiyoung saat Dongwook sudah berhenti menangis.

Baru beberapa saat Jiyoung keluar, pintu kamar Dongwook terbuka lagi. Sesosok bocah seumuran Dongwook-hanya selisih lima bulan- muncul takut-takut dibibir pintu.

"Hyu...Hyuung..."

"omo...Siwonnie..." Dongwook segera menghampiri Siwon. "apa kau mencari Ibu?"

GREP

Tanpa menjawab, Siwon memeluk Dongwook begitu saja lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sebenarnya nasip mereka sama saja. Sama-sama kesepian. Karena Jiyoung yang suka berkelana pengasuhan Siwon diserahkan pada Permaisuri. Jadi saat Permaisuri meninggal mereka berdua sama-sama terpukul. Walau untuk Dongwook reaksinya lebih ekstrim.

"jangan menangis Siwonnie, nanti matamu bengkak" hibur Dongwook sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon.

"matamu...hiks...juga...hiks...bengkak...hiks...Hyung...hiks..."

Mendengar jawaban Siwon entah kenapa Dongwook menitikkan airmata lagi walau tanpa isakan.

"Omo! Kalian kenapa menangis lagi!" seru Jiyoung saat dia baru masuk kamar. Ini kenapa dia malas mengurusi anak-anak, mereka selalu membuat kepalanya pusing. Beberapa jam lalu dia menunggui Siwon yang terus menangis, baru meninggalkanya saat sang putra tertidur. Lalu berganti menemani Dongwook sampai tenang juga. Eh, sekarang kedua putranya ini malah menangis bersama-sama. Ingin rasanya dia pergi saja. _Anak-anak benar-benar bukan style-nya._

"ibuuuuu...hiks" ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu memeluk Jiyoung.

"kalian harus tenang, nde? Ibu bisa sakit kepala kalau kalian menangis terus" ucapnya lembut sambil membelai kedua putranya.

Setelah mereka tenang, Jiyoung mengompres kedua mata mereka dengan air hangat agar tidak bengkak saat bangun tidur.

"nah, sekarang kalian harus tidur" Jiyoung merapikan selimut untuk kedua putranya. Pengucup kening mereka lalu keluar menuju kamar Baginda Raja. Dia harus memberi pelajaran pada suaminya karna telah berani memberi pekerjaan merepotkan seperti tadi.

...%%%...

"aku sudah bilang berapa kali! Aku-tidak-suka-anak-anak!" desis Jiyoung.

"tapi mereka membutuhkanmu, _Chagi..."_ bujuk sang suami, ayah dari Siwon dan Dongwook, sekaligus sang Baginda Raja.

"jangan gunakan panggilan menjijikkan itu! Aku masih laki-laki, kalau kau lupa!" Kalau ada orang yang berani menentang Raja terang-terangan, bisa dipastikan itu adalah selirnya sendiri. Choi Jiyoung. _One n only._

"baiklah-baiklah, apapun asal kau mau merawat mereka..."

"tidak! Cari saja pengasuh yang hebat untuk mereka!" tolak Jiyoung keras.

"astaga Jiyoung, mereka butuh Ibu bukan pengasuh!"

"aku bukan Ibu! Aku ini _Namja!_ _Namja_ Choi-Seung-Hyun!"

"memang kenapa kalau kau _namja_ , toh kau juga melahirka Siwon Jiyoungie-baby. Itu sama saja kau Ibunya"

"tidak! Aku hamil karna ulahmu. Tidak ada _Namja_ yang benar-benar bisa hamil! Ini semua salahmu, jadi jangan melibatkan aku!"

"huft..." Sang Raja menghela nafas lelah, perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. "ini sudah malam, kita tidur saja"

"ya, aku akan tidur. Aku harus punya cukup energi untuk pergi besok"

"Choi. Ji. Young!" geram Seung Hyun.

"APA?" teriak Jiyoung kesal.

"kau akan tetap disini besok!" kata-kata dengan penuh tekanan itu tidak membuat Jiyoung takut.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa menahanku!" Jiyoung menyeringai remeh.

Seung Hyun menghela nafas lelah. Jiyoung bukan orang yang bisa di intimidasi. Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang teguh dengan pendirianya. Dan karna itu jugalah dulu Seung Hyun jatuh cinta padanya. Dia hanya menatap punggung Jiyoung yang menjauh dengan dahi berkerut.

"mungkin aku harus mencari Ibu baru untuk mereka..." ucapnya pelan.

"APA?" teriak Jiyoung. Gerendel pintu dia lepaskan kasar. Sang selir segera berbalik dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Menghampiri sang raja dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "KAU! BERANI MENDUAKANKU LAGI, AKAN KUBUNUH ISTRIMU!"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mereka butuh Ibu, kau sendiri yang bilang tid..."

"isssshhh. BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MENDUAKANKU LAGI SIALAN!"

BUGH

Sang Raja jatuh tersungkur karna ditendang oleh selirnya. Atau kita sebut saja kekasih hatinya.

"aduh! Ini sakit Youngie..." rintih sang Raja sambil memegangi perutnya.

"masa bodoh! Dan awas saja kalau kau berani menduakanku lagi. Kupastikan dia tidak betah tinggal di istanamu!"

Setelah berkata demikian Jiyoung melangkah lebar dan menghentak-hentak keluar kamar Raja. Juga membanting pintu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Sedangkan Sang Raja walau masih meringis menahan sakit, dia menyeringai sangat lebar.

"kena kau, sayang!"

...%%%%...

Jiyoung baru memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasa ada pergerakan diranjangnya. Dia segera bangun dan melihat situasi. Radar siaganya langsung aktif.

"ternyata kalian..." ucap Jiyou lega saat mendapati kedua putranyalah yang menaiki ranjangnya. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah kalian sudah tidur?"

"ka...kami ingin ti...tidur dengan Ibu..."kata Siwon takut-takut. Baru kali ini dia berani mengganggu tidur Ibunya. Biasanya ada bunda ratu yang menemani mereka tidur, mereka ingin mencoba peruntungan, siapa tau ibu Jiyoung bisa menggantikan bunda ratu.

"bo...boleh...kah?" kini Dongwook yang bertanya.

"apa kalian juga begini pada Ratu?"

Keduanya mengangguk

"huft, kalian manja sekali..." ucapnya spontan. Mungkin karna habis bertengkar dia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Biasanya Jiyoung akan sangat lembut berbicara pada mereka. Walau tidak dia akui, dia tetaplah Ibu untuk mereka.

"ka..kalau begitu maafkan kami...kami akan kembali..." Ucap Dongwook begitu tau respons Jiyoung. Sedangkan Siwon yang merasa sang Ibu kandung menolak kehadirannya langsung terisak begitu saja.

"omo Pangeran, bukan begitu. Siwonnie kenapa menangis..." Jiyoung segera merengkuh Dongwook dan Siwon dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"hiks...ibu...hiks...menolakku...hiks..."

"bukan begitu maksud ibu sayang, ibu minya maaf..." Jiyoung entah kenapa juga menitikkan airmata.

"a...apa...kami boleh tidur dengan Ibu?" tanya Dongwook memastikan.

"tentu saja boleh, kalau begitu mari kita tidur"

Kedua Pangeran tersebut tersenyum senang lalu berbaring sambil memeluk Jiyoung.

"selamat malam Ibu..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"selamat malam sayang..." Jiyoung mencium kening mereka bergantian.

Setelah kedua putranya tertidur, dia menitikkan airmata dalam diam.

"mereka benar-benar membutuhkanku..." ucapnya lirih. Lalu ikut memejamkan mata dengan kedua tanganya menangkup kedua sang putra.

Sementara itu diluar kamar, sang Raja tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia. Mendapat tendangan diperut oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Mendapat hantaman vas bunga dari Dongwook yang kaget saat membangunkan kedua putranya- tentu kalian tidak berfikir kalau kedatangan dua Choi Junior itu murni keinginan merekakan-, dan juga sebuah janji berlatih pedang dengan keduanya untuk membujuk mereka. Mereka tidak dekat dengan Jiyoung jadi waktu diminta Raja untuk tidur bersama Jiyoung mereka takut walau sebenarnya ingin.

Dan Baginda Raja yakin selir dan kekasih hatinya itu akan berubah pikiran setelah malam ini.

...%%%%...

Suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah, Dongwook dan Siwon berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana pedesaan yang sangat asri, mereka sedang berkunjung ketanah kelahiran sang Ibu. Dan disini kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka pangeran, bahkan tidak tau kalau Jiyoung adalah selir raja.

"apa kau masih ingin jalan-jalan Hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"iya, kalau kau lelah pulanglah dulu. Katakan pada Ibu aku ingin melihat peternakan"

"otte, bye Hyung" Siwon berbalik arah menuju rumah sang Kakek, sedangkan Dongwook berbelok di persimpangan menuju peternakan milik keluarga Shim.

Dongwook melebarkan senyumnya saat rumah keluarga Shim mulai tampak, dia berlari kecil agar cepat sampai. Sejak kunjungan pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, peternakan keluarga Shim menjadi tempat faforit Dongwook, karena disana ada adik bayi yang sangat menggemaskan.

"anyeong paman..." sapa Dongwook pada lelaki yang tengah menanam entah apa di halaman.

"anyeong Wookie-ah, kau berkunjung lagi?" sambut lelaki itu ramah.

"iya Paman, aku dan ibu akan tinggal agak lama disini"

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari kalau begitu" Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri, pekerjaanya telah usai. Dia menghampiri Dongwook dan mengajaknya masuk.

"kau langsung saja ke kamar Minnie, Paman akan membantu Bibi di dapur"

Dongwook mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Paman dan Bibi Shim sudah hafal kebiasaan Dongwook. Dia kesini untuk menjenguk bayi mereka. Walau agak mengherankan karna Dongwook sangat menyukai bayi mereka tapi mereka biarkan saja. Toh, Dongwook bukan penjahat.

...%%%...

Dongwook memandingi bayi montok dalam box yang tengah tidur. sejak pertama kali melihatnya Dongwook tak bisa memutus pandang. Entah kenapa bayi kecil berpipi bulat itu seolah menyihirnya, menarik semua atensi Dongwook hanya padanya, memaksa Dongwook untuk terus dan terus disampingnya. Kalau bukan orang-orang yang menyadarkanya Dongwook akan memandangi bayi Shim itu sepanjang waktu, benar-benar tanpa sadar.

Dan entah kenapa juga, si bayi selalu tenang saat Dongwook didekatnya. Jika tidur dia akan pulas, dan saat terjaga dia akan tenang, tak pernah menangis atau rengekan bayi lainya. Benar-benar tenang seolah merasa nyaman dan aman dengan kehadiran penjaganya. Dan diapun akan menangis kencang-kencang saat Dongwook dijemput pulang oleh sang Ibu.

END THE STORY IS BEGIN.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

.

.

Tunggu lanjutannya hanya di sii, bye…. Bye…

Tanks udah baca.


End file.
